Destins mêlés
by HogwartSlyt
Summary: Malfoy était une drogue. Une drogue tellement puissante..Pourtant, après trois ans, je pensais avoir tournée la page. Mais je m'étais mentit à moi-même. Que faire à présent ? Retomber dans ses filets ou essayer de continuer à vivre sans lui. Première fiction.
1. Prologue

Ses yeux. Ses yeux me plongeaient dans un monde vide d'émotions, dans un monde froid. Mais la froideur et l'insensibilité qu'il me transmettait à travers ses yeux étaient tels, que cela me fascinait. Ses yeux, posés sur moi, perdaient leur gris habituel et magnifique, au profit d'une couleur orageuse, synonyme de combat. J'étais la seule à créer une telle émotion chez lui. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je m'en réjouisse ou non. En tout cas, j'étais intriguée. Non. J'étais subjuguée.

Sa bouche. Sa bouche n'était présente que pour sortir montagnes d'idioties, que pour insulter ceux qu'il considérait comme inférieur à lui. Pourtant, cette bouche, habitacle de mots blessants, était d'une beauté époustouflante. Elle semblait attirer quiconque posant ses yeux sur elle. Elle était synonyme de luxure à l'état pure. De plus, quand elle se trouvait dans ma direction, un sourire sadique se dessinait sur celle-ci. Il me semblait qu'il m'était réservé mais je n'en étais pas certaine.

Il était un mystère; mais j'étais bien décidée à le percer à jour.


	2. Chapitre 1

J'entrai dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Je n'eu même pas le temps de m'acclimater que je fus plaquée contre le mur. Je fus étourdie quelques instants.

" Deux semaines. Ça fait deux semaines. "

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'il m'embrassa. Son baiser était dominateur, pressant, incisif mais terriblement plaisant. Il dirigeait parfaitement le ballet sensuel de nos langues. Je sentais la preuve de son excitation, dure contre mon ventre. Des frissons parcoururent mon corps de toute part et je sentis mon bas-ventre se réchauffer, en prévision de l'extase promise. Il laissa ma bouche pour s'attaquer à mon cou. J'en garderais sûrement une marque, j'étais outrée, il savait que nous devions être discret. Pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de bien-être. Il me porta, et naturellement j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me jeta, littéralement, sur le lit. Nous nous fîmes face à face, et c'est là que je m'en rendis compte. Ses yeux me montraient l'ampleur de la faim qu'il ressentait pour moi. Je ressentais sa possessivité, son désir ardent, sa brutalité. Cela me fit peur, car je savais, qu'aujourd'hui, il serait tout sauf doux et patient. Aujourd'hui, il voulait de la douleur. Aujourd'hui, il voulait dominer. Je savais que j'allais le laisser diriger, il en avait trop besoin. Il se déshabilla rapidement et il en fit de-même avec moi. Il me scruta, appréciant ce qu'il voyait. Il prit un drap trouvé sur le lit et commença à l'enrouler.

" Tu fais quoi ? demandai-je suspicieuse.

- On va jouer à un jeu aujourd'hui. "

Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Finalement, il finit par m'attacher à la tête de lit. Une main à chaque extrémité, puis il fit de-même avec mes pieds. Cette situation était plus qu'humiliante pour ma partie Gryffondors, mais mon côté femme adorait. J'étais excité comme pas possible. Il m'effleura la hanche et je me cambrai en poussant un gémissement puissant sous l'impacte de cette caresse. Ma peau était plus que sensible. J'attendais avec beaucoup d'impatiente la pénétration.

" Tu es bien sage aujourd'hui, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille. "

Il s'était allongé sur moi pour me dire cela et je sentais sa verge à l'entrée de mon intimité. Je me cambrai pour essayer de l'introduire, mais il se décala.

" C'est moi qui décide, alors calme-toi. "

Soudain, il me mordit le téton. Je ne pus retenir un hurlement étouffé. Mais après la douleur, vint le plaisir. Un plaisir destructeur. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il commença à me marquer, il me mordit partout. Sur le coup, les épaules, les seins, le ventre, les cuisses, les bras. Ces traces allaient rester plusieurs jours.

" J'aime voir ta soumission et ma signature sur ta peau, murmura-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

- J'hésite. Tu parles du suçon ou des morsures ? "

Il sourit, cette fois amusé, mais ne répondit pas. Il m'embrassa sauvagement, ce qui m'embrasa toute entière. D'un coup, il me pénétra. Cette douleur était affreusement insupportable. Je lâchai un cri strident, qui fut étouffé par le baiser. Il n'attendit pas que je me remette de la douleur pour commencer de profond et rapide va-et-vient. A chaque fois, il se retirait complètement avant de revenir en force et jusqu'au fond. C'était totalement douloureux mais en même temps délicieusement merveilleux. A chaque coup de butoir qu'il me donnait, un cri mêlé de douleur et de plaisir, s'échappait de ma bouche. Il me serrait tellement fort que j'en aurais forcément des bleus. J'étais en transe. Mes cris s'amplifièrent de plus en plus. Soudain, l'orgasme le plus puissant de toute ma vie me frappa. Je le sentis à peine jouir en moi. Après quelques minutes de repos, on recommença. Deux puis trois fois.


	3. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, alors que je marchais en direction de la bibliothèque pour rattraper le retard que j'avais pris à cause de ma distraction d'hier, je fus entourée de bras puissants et fus attirée dans un coin sombre du couloir. Puis des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Il m'embrassait fiévreusement. Je répondis à ce baiser avec la même passion. Malgré ma grande envie d'aller plus loin, je le forçai à arrêter.

" Que se passe-t-il ? lui demandai-je. "

Il soupira fortement.

" On ne peut plus continuer, lâcha-t-il finalement. "

Je savais que notre " histoire " n'allait pas durer éternellement mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de souffrir à cette nouvelle.

" Et tu m'annonce ça juste après ce baiser, lançai-je amer.

- Tu savais que ça ne pouvait pas marcher. "

Il avait raison mais il restait un mois avant la fin de l'année et je me disais que nous aurions pu rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

" Donne-moi une raison au moins ! Je pense la mériter.

- Peut-être. Mais es-tu prête à l'entendre ? "

Il m'avait susurré cette question sur un ton plus que terrifiant. J'appréhendais la raison de notre rupture et j'espérais fortement que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi je pensais.

" Tu parles à une Gryffondors. Bien sûr que je prête à entendre cette foutue raison, dis-je avec force.

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est de la fierté mal placé, sourit-il cette fois amusé. Mais bon cela dépend du point de vue. "

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il fronça les sourcils.

" Tu as caché mes marques, souffla-t-il visiblement énervé.

- Je ne peux pas les montrer et tu le sais très bien. Tout le monde voudrait une explication sinon. Et puis je te rappelle que tu viens de rompre quand même, me rebellai-je.

- C'est vrai, concéda-t-il. "

Il venait de revêtir son masque d'indifférence. Rien ne pouvait indiquer ses émotions, sauf ses yeux. Mais il fallait le connaître un minimum pour cela. Et là, je sentais que je n'allais pas apprécier. Et il le fit. Il fit ce que je craignais le plus. Il souleva sa manche gauche. Je la vis. Cette marque horrible. Elle semblait absorber la lumière proche. Pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, une forte nausée me prit d'assaut. Après quelques minutes à observer ce tatouage, je relevai vers lui des yeux écarquillés.

" Tu le savais, ne joue pas la choquée, s'il te plaît, me souffla-t-il. "

Je me repris.

" Tu as raison, mais je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite. Je pensais qu'on avait le temps. "

Il me regarda intensément.

" La guerre approche, Granger. Plus proche que toi, et tes amis de l'Ordre, ne semblez le voir.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp !

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu cherches le pourquoi du comment, Granger ? s'énerva-t-il. "

Puis, je ne sus comment cela se produisit, nous nous embrasâmes. Ce baiser était fiévreux. Nous savions que c'était la dernière fois que nous serions aussi proche alors nous en profitions un maximum. C'est pour cette raison qu'il me prit. Là dans ce couloir sombre. Personne ne pouvait nous surprendre puisque tout le monde était dehors suite au match de Quidditch qui opposait Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Cette après-midi là, il me fit jouir comme jamais.

" Malfoy, criai-je au moment de l'extase. "


	4. Chapitre 3

Ginny et moi venions d'entrer dans la Grande-Salle, avec de grands sourires. Nous rejoignîmes les garçons, installés non loin de là.

" Alors comment se sont déroulés vos achats ? demanda Ginny aux garçons.

- C'était long. Trop long, se plaignit Ron. "

Je souris, Ron était plus que stupide, mais il était touchant dans sa puérilité.

" Moi je trouve qu'en ces temps de guerre, faire un bal de fin d'année n'est pas si mal, contra Ginny. Même si, pour cela, il faut que tu achètes un costume Ron.

- Vous n'allez pas vous disputer pour ça, intervins-je. "

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du bal. Aujourd'hui, nous allions passer notre dernière soirée dans ce château. J'allais donc en profiter, entourée de tous mes amis. Je jetai un coup d'œil au miroir. J'étais satisfaite de ce résultat. Je sortis de la salle-de-bain.

" Waouh Hermione tu es magnifique, s'écria Ginny en me voyant.

- Toi aussi.

- On va faire des ravages, ce soir, déclara-t-elle. "

Je souris.

" Toi peut-être. En même temps tu es avec Harry, mais moi j'y vais avec Ron, rigolai-je.

- Il t'aime bien, me dit-elle sérieusement.

- Je sais, soupirai-je. Mais pas moi et c'est bien ça le problème.

- Bon, on ne va pas se miner le moral maintenant. Maintenant, on va s'amuser. "

Ginny était un véritable rayon de soleil et je l'aimais pour ça.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la Grande-Salle, beaucoup d'élèves s'y trouvaient. Harry et Ron, nous virent et vinrent à notre rencontre sur les marches.

" Vous êtes superbes, déclarèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, sourit Ginny.

- J'approuve ce que viens de dire Ginny. Bon il serait peut-être temps d'y aller. "

La porte s'ouvrit et nous entrâmes. La salle était simplement décorée mais elle était plutôt jolie. Avec ces petites tables rondes sur les cotés, sa piste de danse, spécialement aménagée, l'estrade changée en scène de concert avec des instruments. Le plafond magique de la Grande-Salle était sublime. C'était un paysage étoilée sans aucuns nuages à l'horizon. Nous nous trouvâmes une table pour nous asseoir. Les Sœurcières, un groupe de musique à la mode dans le monde sorcier, animaient la soirée. Donc Ron m'invita à danser. Nous dansâmes sans quasiment jamais nous arrêter. On rigolait comme des gamins. C'était vraiment parfait. Parfois je dansais avec Harry, Ginny ou bien Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean et pleins d'autres amis Gryffondors. Puis les slows firent leurs apparitions. Harry me demanda la première danse. J'acceptai avec un grand sourire.

" Ron n'arrête pas de te faire les yeux doux, sourit Harry.

- N'en parlons pas Harry. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que je ne le considère que comme un ami.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Mais cela me rend triste, il t'aime et le jour où il se rendra compte que ce sentiment n'est pas réciproque... "

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

" Tu crains que notre amitié ne puisse y faire face, finis-je. "

Il ne répondit pas, il n'en avait pas besoin. Je sentais trop sur moi, son regard triste. Il me serra fort dans ses bras et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à danser dans cette position, je sentis un regard pressant sur moi. Je relevai la tête pour croiser le regard implacable et glacial de Malfoy. Nous nous fixâmes quelques instants avant que je ne reprenne ma position initiale. Nous avions rompu depuis un mois et j'avais tout fait pour l'oublier mais dès que je croisais son regard, je me rendais compte que tous mes efforts étaient vains. Ronald vint pour danser avec moi. Il me serra fort dans ses bras.

" Tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup Hermione, m'annonça-t-il.

- Moi aussi Ron. Tu es mon meilleur ami, souris-je.

- Non moi je t'aime beaucoup plus que ça, bégaya-t-il.

- Je ne comprend pas, mentis-je.

- Laisse tomber. Oubli, m'ordonna-t-il rouge comme une tomate. "

Je me prélassais dans ses bras sentant la fatigue m'envahir quelque peu. La musique se termina. Il me fit un câlin et nous allèrent rejoindre Harry et Ginny à notre table. Dumbledore alla sur la scène, il s'apprêtait à faire un discours. Il leva la main et le silence se fit.

" Bonsoir. J'espère que vous vous amusez bien. Aujourd'hui est la dernière soirée que vous passez à Poudlard avant, si tout se passe bien, la rentrée prochaine. Pour clore cette année je souhaiterais un rapprochement, symbolique, des maisons ennemis. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, mais surtout Gryffondors et Serpentard. Pour cela j'aimerais qu'un membre d'une maison invite à danser un membre d'une maison ennemie. Commençons par Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. "

Sans attendre, Luna se dirigea vers Ernie McMillan. Il accepta, avec un grand sourire, de danser avec celle-ci. Les Sœurcières entamèrent une douce balade. Ce n'était pas vraiment un slow mais ça s'en approchait. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de sourire, ils étaient trop mignons. La musique dura environ 3-4 minutes, puis la musique s'arrêta et les danseurs aussi. Toutes les maisons applaudirent, sauf Serpentard. Dumbledore attira notre attention et sourit.

" Parfait. Vraiment parfait. Maintenant Gryffondors et Serpentard. "

Cette fois-ci c'était beaucoup plus, difficile. Les deux maisons se toisèrent du regard. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq minutes. Puis tout bascula. Et je vis ce que je n'aurais jamais cru voir, comme tout le monde. Draco Malfoy se leva et marcha d'un pas déterminé. Il s'arrêta devant moi. Je sentis qu'Harry et Ron se tendirent à son arrivée. Malfoy me regarda dans les yeux, puis me tendit sa main pour que je la saisisse.

" Va danser avec quelqu'un d'autre, Malfoy ! cracha Ron.

- Ouais Ron a raison. Dégage Malfoy, ajouta Harry. "

Malfoy leur lança un regard perçant. Ron déglutit, mais Harry soutint son regard. Malfoy me supplia du regard. Comment pouvais-je refuser ? Je tendis ma main et pris la sienne.

" Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Ron.

- Plus vite ce sera fait et plus vite ce sera finit, soupirai-je. "

Ron allait répliquer, mais Harry lui toucha le bras. Draco me serra fort la main. Arrivé au centre de la piste de danse, les Sœurcières entamèrent une valse. Il passa sa main dans le bas de mon dos et me prit la main. D'un coup sec, il m'approcha de lui.

Malfoy me guidait, c'était un excellent danseur.

" Même pas un sourire. Rien, finit-il par dire. "

Je le regardai, il était sérieux.

" Pourquoi m'as-tu invitée à danser ?

- C'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, sans être dans deux camps différents. Alors j'en profite, sourit-il.

- On a rompu, lâchai-je. Et tu es un mangemort, murmurai-je. "

Ses yeux se voilèrent et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

" Arrête et profite ! Comme je le faisais avant que tu ne me rappelles ça, s'énerva-t-il. "

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'adorais savoir que je pouvais lui faire ressentir la colère, la frustration mais surtout la sérénité.

" OK. Profitons Malfoy. "

Je me détendis dans ses bras. Je regardais par-dessus son épaule et mon regard se posa sur ses amis de longues dates. Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson.

" Pourquoi tes amis n'ont-ils pas l'air aussi énervés et surpris que les miens ?

- Parce qu'ils savent pour nous deux, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille. "

Je me mis à trembler. Je ne savais pas si c'était due au choc ou aux effets de son souffle sur mon corps. Malfoy comprit mon trouble.

" Eh oui, Granger. J'ai plus confiance en mes amis que toi, en les tiens. Ou alors c'est mon corps que tu veux. "

C'est à ce moment que la valse se termina. Énervée qu'il puisse me connaître ainsi, je le poussai vivement avant de rejoindre mes amis. J'entendais son rire derrière moi. Lorsque je me tournai pour lui envoyer un regard noir, son rire repartit de plus belle.

" Je suis heureux que Miss Granger vous amuse, Mr Malfoy, commença Dumbledore. "

Malfoy se tut comme électrocuté, il ne voulait pas que les gens sache que je l'amusais, et franchement, moi aussi.

" Mais je tiens à vous dire que ce bal se termine maintenant et qu'il est temps de rejoindre vos dortoirs, à présent. Passer une bonne nuit mais surtout de bonnes vacances, termina Dumbledore. "

Les gens s'en allèrent petit à petit. Je rentrai, accompagné de Ron, Harry et Ginny.

" Il s'est passé quoi avec Malfoy ? me demanda Ron

- J'en sais rien moi, répliquai-je sur la défensive. "

Il me fixa.

" Tu souriais, il souriait. Vous étiez collé l'un l'autre, Hermione ! s'énerva-t-il. Il t'a invité et tu as accepté, cria-t-il. "

En entendant ses cris, un attroupement s'était formé autour de nous.

" Arrête, tu attires l'attention sur nous, dis-je. "

Il avait même attiré l'attention du principal intéressé. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était d'humeur joyeuse à la suite de cette dispute.

" Il a suffit d'une danse pour que tu tombes sous le charme de Malfoy, comme toutes les autres. C'est un putain de Mangemort, Hermione. Et toi comme une imbécile tu es amoureuse, continua-t-il en criant comme si je n'avais rien dit. "

La claque partit toute seule, et je ne la regrettais pas le moins du monde. Il venait de m'humilier devant trop, trop de personnes. Il se toucha la joue, qui était toute rouge, comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Je lui jetai un regard chargé de rage pure, et le désignai d'un doigt sévère.

" Avec ton cerveau plus petit qu'un vif d'or, je **t'interdis** de me traiter d'imbécile. Compris, débile ! Ensuite, c'est la dernière fois que tu m'humilies comme ça devant témoins parce que, la prochaine fois, je te jetterai en pâture au enfants d' Aragog. Alors tu vas ravaler ta fierté mal placé et tu vas monter te coucher puisque apparemment tu en as besoin, Ronald. Dégage ! "

J'avais parlé avec calme mais on sentait dans ma voix la rage contenue. De plus, l'air crépitait autour de moi, ce qui montrait que ma magie devenait instable.

" Vas-y on te rejoint, ajouta Harry. "

Ronald s'en alla , avec l'air penaud. Mais j'étais trop furieuse pour avoir pitié. La foule se dissipa en chuchotant.

" Calme-toi, Hermione, essaya Ginny.

- Nan, lâchai-je. Ne m'attend pas cette nuit.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Profitez de ma dernière soirée à Poudlard comme il se doit, répliquai-je. "

Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps j'errais dans les couloirs. J'étais allée dans quasiment tout Poudlard. Les Salles de Classes, les Cachots, le parc, la forêt, la Grande-Salle, la Tour d'astronomie, la bibliothèque, et même l'infirmerie, les cuisines, la salle de bain des préfets et le stade de Quidditch. Mais il me restait un endroit à visiter pour la dernière fois, peut-être bien le plus important, la Salle sur Demande. Lorsque j'en arrivai à proximité, je me rendis compte que la porte était déjà là. Curieuse, j'y entrai. Sur le pas de la porte j'aperçue une personne allongé sur un lit. Je reconnu sa blondeur caractéristique. Je refermai doucement la porte derrière moi, pour ne pas me faire remarquer. J'avançai de quelques pas et mes talons firent assez de bruit pour trahir ma présence. Malfoy, ayant entendu, s'appuya sur ses avant bras pour regarder l'origine du bruit, moi. C'est à ce moment-là que sa conquête de la nuit décida de sortir de la salle-de-bain en petite tenue. Malfoy se tourna vers elle.

" Dégage, lui ordonnai-je d'un ton sec. "

Elle ne pouvait pas me voir d'où elle était.

" Tu as entendu, soupira Malfoy. Dégage. "

Elle se mit à pleurer et partit en courant, humiliée.

" Tu viens de niquer mon coup, Granger, constata-t-il simplement.

- Ca je peux l'arranger, dis-je sensuelle. "

Il comprit mon message, et ses yeux reflétèrent son intérêt. Certaines, auraient été refroidie de le retrouver avec une autre fille, mais moi je savais qu'il faisait cela en pensant à moi. J'en étais sûre même si lui ne s'en rendait pas compte.

J'enlevai ma robe avec toute la grâce dont j'étais capable. J'étais maintenant en sous-vêtements noirs devant lui. Lui s'était déshabillé de son côté.

Cette nuit-là, il fut doux. Et cette douceur m'ébranla au plus profond de mon être.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**MlleGanou**__ : Merci à toi d'avoir inaugurer les reviews. Je suis contente que ça te plaise._

_**Laguernette**__ et __**Lida**__ : Merci pour vos encouragements. _

* * *

Une légère pression s'effectua sur mes lèvres. J'ouvris les yeux en panique. La première chose que je vis, fut une masse de cheveux noir, puis un sourire ravageur. Je le poussai.

" Dégage. "

Il rigola et s'en alla.

" Joyeux Anniversaire Hermione, me souhaita-t-il alors qu'il claquait la porte. "

* * *

" Tu te rends compte qu'il est entrer dans ma chambre alors que je dormais. Il est complètement malade.

- Il essaye juste de te séduire, essaya Ginny

- Moi j'appellerai ça du harcèlement. Et puis, il m'a déjà séduite, grognai-je.

- Pas à long terme et tu le sais très bien. Vous êtes sortis ensemble, quoi ? Deux moins. Lui il veut que ça dure.

- Pas moi, dit-je de mauvaise foi.

- C'est ta première relation, et en plus elle est en temps de guerre. Tu as juste peur de t'attacher et de le perdre ensuite, mais ça fait 2 ans que vous flirtez. Il serait peut-être temps de concrétiser. "

Si elle avait su que j'étais restée avec Malfoy plus de 9 mois, elle m'aurait tué. Ginny était passée me chercher pour qu'on aille petit-déjeuner. Nous entrâmes et nous rejoignîmes Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Lavande, Parvati, Cho, les Jumeaux et William. Je m'assis entre Harry et Ron. William en face de moi. Ils me souhaitèrent tous un bon anniversaire. Et Harry, Ron et Ginny me donnèrent un livre de droit du monde sorcier. Je leur fit un gros câlin.

" Bien dormi ? me demanda William avec un grand sourire.

- Très bien. Juste une réveil déplaisant. "

Il rigola.

" Déplaisant ? Un baiser de ma part n'est jamais déplaisant.

- Tu es bien sûr de toi.

- Evidemment Hermione, parce que je sais que tu aimes mes baisers. "

Je rougis comme pas possible.

" D'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi, me dit-il un brin mystérieux.

- C'est quoi ? demandai-je toute excitée. "

Depuis 2 ans que je le connaissais, jamais un cadeau venant de sa part ne m'avait déçu.

" Il n'est pas encore arrivé. Je suis désolé mais il ne sera là que dans deux jours. Mais si avec ce cadeau tu ne tombes pas dans mes bras... j'abandonne, dit-il sérieux. "

S'il disait cela c'est que son cadeau serait exceptionnel. Un peu trop même.

" J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de folie, le prévins-je.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une folie mais de toute façon rien n'est trop exceptionnel pour toi, Hermione. "

Il parlait sérieusement et cela me faisait peur. Quand il était joueur, il était facile de lui répondre mais quand il était sérieux, il me troublait trop. On se fixait intensément et je rougis. Je savais que nos amis nous regardait et c'est pour cette raison que je rompais notre regard.

" Passe-moi un croissant, s'il te plaît, demandai-je à Harry pour détourner l'attention générale. "

Cela fonctionna. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore, Severus, Poppy, et Minerva entrèrent en trombe dans la salle à manger. Ils se précipitèrent vers nous. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle à manger.

" Nous avons un problème, déclara Dumbledore.

- Quel est-il ? demandai-je, en état d'alerte.

- Des Mangemorts nous demande asile, annonça Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

- En résumé, commença Severus. Draco a dit, pendant un rassemblement de Mangemorts, qu'il voulait quitter les Mangemorts. Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson également. Le maître était furieux et il a gravement blessé Draco. Il est entre la vie et la mort. Le Seigneur des ténèbres a dit aux autres d'emmener Draco et de partir. Il a également précisé que le prochaine fois qu'il croiserait leur chemins, il ne sera pas aussi clément. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont su que je faisait partie de l'Ordre, mais ils m'ont demandé asile. Nous avons besoin de l'accord de Caswell, puisque c'est sa demeure mais également de vous Potter. Je sais qu'on ne s'apprécie pas spécialement ni vous Potter, ni vous Caswell mais Draco est mon filleul et je refuse qu'il meurt pour une raison aussi stupide. "

Mon cœur ne trouverait bientôt plus la force de battre aussi vite. Malfoy ne pouvait pas venir ici, il ne pouvait pas. Je ne pus ruminer plus longtemps car les garçons hochèrent la tête pour acquiescer. Harry se leva, et suivit Dumbledore, Severus, Poppy et Minerva.

" Ça va Hermione ? me demanda Ron.

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, souris-je. "

* * *

Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient réuni pour l'interrogatoire de Malfoy, Nott, Pakinson et Zabini. Nott, Zabini et Parkinson avait coopéré mais Malfoy était plus réticent.

" Je ne veux pas passer sous Veritaserum, scanda Malfoy pour la millième fois.

- Pourquoi Draco ? demanda Severus. Tout tes amis l'ont fait. Quels noirs secrets possèdes-tu pour avoir peur de les divulguer ?

- Je vous déconseille de poser cette question, j'en ai trop pour finir de parler aujourd'hui.

- Bois Draco ! lui ordonna Parkinson. "

Il lui jeta un regard un perçant qui la fit déglutir.

" Ne me donne pas d'ordre Pansy. "

Il se tourna vers Rogue.

" Je ne veux pas passer sous Veritaserum car je ne vous fait pas confiance.

- Je suis ton parrain.

- Pourtant mon parrain n'a jamais cru utile de me dire qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre, ricana Malfoy.

- Je pensais que ton allégeance appartenait au Seigneur-des-ténèbres. D'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'elle lui appartenait, que s'est-il passé pour que tu changes d'avis ?

- Je ne suis pas sous Veritaserum, je ne répondrais pas à cette question. "

Son arrogance et son mauvais caractère ne s'étaient pas atténué avec le temps bien au contraire. Mais dommage pour moi, il était toujours aussi magnifiquement beau. Rien qu'en le regardant mon corps s'échauffait. Et c'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que Malfoy était une drogue, et que j'étais en grand manque. Rogue se tourna vers moi.

" Persuade-le ! m'ordonna Severus.

- Ce n'est pas mon boulot Severus, paniquai-je. Je ne mène pas d'interrogatoire, ajoutai-je plus calmement.

- Je te demande juste de lui faire boire, pas de l'interroger. "

Il me suppliait du regard. Je soupirai. Je me mis à hauteur de Rogue et je pris quelques secondes avant de regarder Malfoy dans les yeux. Quand je le regardai enfin, je fus éblouie par tant de beauté. Il se rendit sûrement compte de mon trouble et me fit un sourire charmeur.

" Un problème Granger ? me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta sollicitude Malfoy. Bois ce Serum Malfoy.

- Ou sinon quoi, Granger ? rigola-t-il.

- Je te le ferais boire de force. "

Il perdit son sourire.

" Tu n'oserais pas.

- Tu veux parier. "

Je sortis rapidement ma baguette. Je lui lançai un " Incarcerem " en informulé. Il fut ligoté à sa chaise. Bizarrement, au lieu d'être en colère, il semblait amusé.

" Tu te venges c'est ça. "

Je rougis. Il faisait allusion à la partie de jambes en l'air où il m'avait attaché au lit.

" Tais-toi Malfoy. "

Je pris la fiole de Veritaserum. Puis j'exerçai une forte pression sur ses joues pour qu'il ouvre sa bouche. Il résista.

" Tu seras forcé de l'ouvrir à un moment ou un autre.

- C'est bon je vais boire ton Serum, lâcha-t-il.

- Tu vois quand tu veux, souris-je.

- Ne jubile pas trop vite Granger, cracha-t-il. "

Je lui retirais ses liens. Il prit la fiole mais s'arrêta juste avant de la boire.

" Juste une question. Je ne vais pas dire des trucs rien qu'en regardant les gens quand même ?

- Normalement non, Mr Malfoy, répondit Dumbledore. Mais évitez d'ouvrir la bouche appart pour répondre à nos questions parce que la vérité risque de s'en échapper toute seule. "

Malfoy déglutit et avala cul sec le Veritaserum.

" Vous vous appelez bien Draco Lucius Malfoy ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui.

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- 19 ans.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous quitter les Mangemorts ?

- C'était usant.

- En quoi était-ce usant ?

- Je me levais, je tuais, je dormais. Et ainsi de suite.

- Combien de personnes avez-vous exécuté ?

- Une centaine. "

Toutes les personnes présente furent choquées. Moi y compris.

" C'est plus que Bellatrix, souffla Severus. "

Avant aujourd'hui, Bellatrix était considérée comme la pire meurtrière de l'histoire sorcière.

" Je sais, soupira Dumbledore. Pourquoi autant ?

- Je tuais à la place de Pansy, Théo et Blaise.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tuer ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. J'ai été élevé comme ça. Mais pour les autres ce n'est pas la même chose. Tuer a détruit quelque chose en eux. Je ne suis peut-être pas un ange mais quand j'ai des amis je fais en sorte de les protéger. "

Parkinson se mit à sangloter.

" Arrête ! lui ordonna Draco. Tu n'as plus 5 ans. Soit forte. "

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement.

" Tu as raison.

- Partagez-vous les même idéaux que le Lord ? continua Dumbledore.

- Je pense toujours que les sorciers sont supérieurs aux moldus.

- Et qu'en est-il des Sang-purs ?

- Je ne crois plus en la suprématie des Sang-purs depuis bien longtemps.

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarder cette putain de Granger. "

Je rougis. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et il porta sa main à sa bouche, ne croyant pas que cette phrase venait de sortir de sa bouche. Dumbledore remarqua son malaise et changea de sujet.

" Voulez-vous intégrer l'Ordre ?

- Non. "

Il avait dit cela d'un ton catégorique. Tout ces amis avaient accepté.

" Dis plutôt que tu vas y réfléchir, intervint Nott.

- Non car je ne veux pas y réfléchir. J'ai quitté les Mangemorts pour être tranquille et loin de cette guerre et pas pour intégrer l'Ordre du Phoenix.

- Mais tu te rends compte que tu vas être tout seul. Parce que, pour une fois, nous ne te suivrons pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne veux pas rester ici.

- Draco, tu n'as pas le choix, intervint Parkinson. Habituellement, c'est toi qui décide de la pluie et de beau temps entre nous mais là on pose notre veto. Tu restes.

- Vous vous liguez contre moi ? "

Il semblait choqué, outré mais légèrement fier également.

" Exactement, confirma Zabini. Tu n'as pas le choix. On te demande juste d'essayer. "

Malfoy regarda Rogue et Dumbledore.

" Puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Je veux bien reconsidérer votre proposition et prendre le temps d'y réfléchir patiemment.

- Vous ne mentez pas ?

- Je ne mens pas mais je tiens à préciser que c'est une question stupide puisque je suis sous Veritaserum.

- Une dernière question. Comment se fait-il, qu'en seulement presque trois ans, vous soyez devenu des Mangemorts respectés même parmi les plus anciens ?

- Nous nous connaissons depuis la naissance. En combat, cela nous est utile. Très utile.

- Très bien. Nous en avons fini avec l'interrogatoire. "

Dumbledore tendit l'antidote à Malfoy.

" Hermione, m'appela Severus. Raccompagne-les dans leur chambre.

- Bien sûr Severus, dis-je d'une voix trop mielleuse pour être naturelle. Ginny accompagne-moi s'il te plait.

- OK. "

Nous sortîmes de la salle. Je fis passer Malfoy&Cie devant nous.

" Si tu m'as demandé de venir pour avoir quel est le cadeau de William, il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça. Attend tu sais c'est quoi ?

- Oui.

- Alors tu peux me le dire.

- Non, j'ai promis.

- Ginny t'es ma meilleure amie, et tu décides de me trahir pour William ?

- Tu as tout compris.

- C'est injuste.

- Si je te le disais, tu ne tiendrais pas en place tellement tu serais surexcitée, rigola-t-elle.

- Il est si bien que ça ?

- Il aurait pas pu faire mieux. Il a raison, si tu ne tombes pas dans ses bras c'est moi qui t'y pousse. C'est pas dans ses bras que tu devrais tomber après un cadeau pareil mais dans son lit direct. "

Je lançai un regard à Malfoy, il serrait les poings. Signe de son énervement.

" Ginny arrête, dis-je en montrant les anciens Serpents.

- Oh ils ne sont pas puceaux. Bon je disais, William t'aimes bien et toi tu l'aimes bien alors pourquoi ne pas tenter ta chance avec lui.

- Arrête Ginny.

- Je sais que vous êtes déjà sortis ensemble mais...

- Arrête Ginny. Je voulais juste savoir quel serait mon cadeau. Je connais déjà ton avis sur ma relation avec William.

- Et bien tu ne le sauras pas.

* * *

" Nous ne pouvons pas accepter Draco Malfoy au sein de l'Ordre, s'écria Maugrey.

- Je suis d'accord, s'exclamèrent d'autres membres.

- Nous avons pour politique d'accepter tout le monde même si ce sont des Mangemorts, déclara Dumbledore.

- Mais il a tué une centaine de personne, cria Sirius.

- Pour protéger ses amis de la mort, contra Severus.

- Mais il a avoué que tuer ne lui faisait rien, continua Sirius.

- Donc ça ne lui plaît pas non plus.

- Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance, dit Maugrey. Il a quitté les Mangemorts, il pourrait nous quitter également.

- Je pense que si une personne en particulier lui demande de rester, il ne dira pas non. Qu'en penses-tu Severus ?

- Je pense exactement la même chose. Et toi Hermione, qu'en penses-tu ? "

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

" Mon avis sur Malfoy n'est pas objectif, déclarai-je.

- On ne te demande pas d'être objective, comme à ton habitude, mais d'écouter ton cœur. Tu le connais mieux que personne ici.

- Je ne comprend pas, intervint Harry. Hermione et Malfoy ne se parlait que pour s'insulter.

- Ils ne savent pas ? me demanda Severus.

- Non, je ne l'ai dit à personne.

- Que ne nous as-tu pas dit ? me demanda Ginny. "

Je n'avais plus le choix puisque cet idiot de Severus venait de lâcher une bombe.

" Je suis sortie avec Malfoy. "

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'assemblée.

" Quand ? me demanda finalement Ginny.

- En dernière année.

- Ça à durer combien de temps ? me demanda Ronald.

- Un peu plus de 9 mois.

- Tu ne nous as rien dit, commença à s'énerver Ron.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, ni le lieu propice à une dispute Ronald. On en reparlera plus tard. "

Je me tournais vers Severus en lui jetant un regard noir.

" Je ne demanderais pas à Malfoy de rester puisque je ne veux pas qu'il reste. Ce garçon n'apporte que des problèmes.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu as peur.

- Peur de... ?

- De tes sentiments.

- Severus. Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour Malfoy. Notre relation était purement sexuelle.

- Tu peux toujours essayer de nous mentir mais pourquoi avoir gardé sa bague pendant deux ans alors ? Tu as des sentiments pour lui et lui en a pour toi sinon tu n'aurais pas sa bague car il ne te l'aurait pas donné.

- Arrête de jouer au psychomage Severus. Je ne lui demanderais pas de rester mets-toi ça dans le crâne. Faites ce que vous voulez de lui. Ça m'est égale.

- Je ne m'en fais pas le moment venu, tu le feras.

- L'espoir fait vivre Severus. "

Il sourit.

" Ils ne vont pas partir, déclara Dumbledore. "

* * *

Je me laissai tomber sur une chaise de la salle-à-manger. Les autres étaient là. Ils me regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

" Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? me demanda Ron.

- Si tu veux te disputer, faisons ça après le repas. "

Il n'insista pas mais je savais qu'après le repas j'aurais des comptes à rendre. Soudain le silence se fit. Malfoy&Cie venait de faire leur entrée. Ils s'assirent près de nous. Un combat de regard s'effectua entre les deux clans puis Malfoy me regarda. Non, il me transperça du regard. Comme s'il pouvait lire en moi. Je rougis et tournais la tête, tandis qu'il souriait. Cette scène n'échappa à personne. Soudain, un elf-de-maison apparut devant nous dans un plop sonore.

" Maître, s'inclina l'elf. Le cadeau de Miss Granger est arrivé.

- Tu peux disposer, sourit William avant de se tourner vers moi. Tu veux voir ton cadeau maintenant ou tu veux attendre...

- Tais-toi et montre-le moi, m'exclamai-je excitée comme une enfant. "

Il se leva et me prit par la main pour que je le suive.


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Plumeapapotte**__ : Merci :D . Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction._

* * *

" Papa, Maman ! "

Je lâchai William et courut vers mes parents. Je les embrassai, et leur fit de gros câlins.

" Je vous laisse en famille, je n'ai pas fini de manger. "

William s'en alla. Les retrouvailles furent émouvantes.

" Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? me demanda ma mère en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Ca va maman, répondis-je en la serrant plus fort. "

Je la lâchai pour prendre mon père. Cette fois-ci, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. Il me prit dans ses bras.

" Ne te mets pas dans cet état ma chérie.

- Je t'aime, lui dis-je sans écouter son conseil.

- Moi aussi ma chérie.

- Vous faîtes quoi ici ?

- William nous a convaincu de venir vivre ici le temps que cette guerre ne se termine. Il nous a dit que les Mangemorts commençait à attaquer moldus et cracmols proche du monde sorcier.

- Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. On va vous trouver une chambre. Pinky. "

Un elf-de-maison apparut devant moi.

" Miss Granger, dit-elle en s'inclinant. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Peux-tu trouver une chambre pour mes parents ? Non loin de la mienne si possible.

- Bien sûr, répondit la créature. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. "

Avant de partir mon père me demanda :

" Quelle est cette créature ?

- Un elf-de-maison. C'est très utile comme domestique et c'est aussi une très gentille créature. "

J'entrai dans la salle à manger. Je me dirigeai vers William , quand il me vit venir vers lui il se leva et me fit face. Je le pris dans mes bras pour le câliner, puis je lui fis un bisou sur la joue, puis je l'embrassai profondement. Il répondit à mon baiser en souriant. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'en faire de-même.

" Vous pourriez faire ça autre part, claqua une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien, Malfoy.

- Ce jeune homme a raison. "

Cette fois je lâchai complètement.

" Papa ! m'écriai-je. Je..

- Je ne veux pas savoir Hermione. Tu ne nous présentes pas tes amis ? "

Ma mère voulait rire, je le voyais à ses yeux qui pétillaient. Et si mon père avait pu tuer à cet instant même, William serait mort.

" Vous connaissez déjà Harry, Ron et William. Je vous présente Ginny, Neville, Luna, Cho, Parvati, Lavande, Fred, George, Zabini, Parkinson, Malfoy et Nott.

- Enchanté, dit ma mère. "

Tout lui répondit même M&Cie firent un effort.

" Venez on va s'asseoir plus loin. "

Je pris la main de mon père et je l'entraînais plus loin. Ma mère nous suivant.

" Je comprend mieux pourquoi il insistait tant pour que l'on vienne, dit ma mère une fois que nous furent plus loin.

- T'as vu comme il est mignon.

- Si j'avais su ce qu'il se tramait ici, je serais venu plus tôt, grogna mon père.

- Mon chérie, elle a 19 ans. Elle peut avoir des petits-amis maintenant, je suis même étonnée qu'elle n'en ai pas eu avant.

- Enfaite maman, je suis déjà sortie avec un autre garçon.

- Il est ici ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est Malfoy. Le blond qui nous a fait savoir qu'on le dérengeait. "

Ma mère regarda la table où se trouvait mes amis.

" Il est très beau, mais tu ne penses pas que ça va faire des problèmes ? "

Je lui expliquai toute la situation, depuis ma 7e année à aujourd'hui.

" Tu vas avoir des problèmes ma chérie, me dit-elle simplement.

- Je sais, souffai-je.

- Si tu n'arrives pas à te décider, je pourrais les cogner et ils ne t'embêteront plus.

- Merci papa, souris-je. Mais je vais me débrouiller comme une grande. "

Pendant le reste du repas, je retrouvai mes parents.

PDV EXTERNE

" Jaloux Draco ? demanda mesquinement William, alors qu'Hermione venait juste de partir.

- Alors comme ça Granger leur a dit, s'étonna Pansy en regardant Draco.

- Apparemment, dit Draco sans prêter à William.

- Je t'ai posé une question, s'énerva William.

- Jaloux ? Moi ? De toi ? Laisse moi rire. J'étais là avant toi et je serai là après toi. Tu n'es qu'une passade pour elle.

- Donc tu vas essayer de la reconquérir alors qu'elle est avec moi maintenant.

- Je vais la reconquérir. Qu'elle soit avec toi ou non n'y changerait rien.

- Tu ne vas reconquérir personne Malfoy, cracha Ronald.

- Tu savais que c'était grâce à toi que nous sommes sortis ensemble. Elle t'aimait mais après une nuit passé avec moi elle t'avait déjà oublié. "

Draco parlait d'une voix doucereuse, qui faisait affreusement peur. Après cette entrevue, Draco se leva gracieusement et s'en alla. Pansy et Blaise le suivirent peu de temps après. Seul Théodore resta.

" Comment a-t-elle fait pour sortir avec un être aussi vaniteux, et fier ? Hermione est trop douce pour lui, lâcha Ginny.

- C'est bien la question, mais elle fait tout pour éviter d'y répondre, s'énerva Ron.

- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle. Son seul défaut a été de voir sous la carapace de Draco. Une carapace qu'il ne retire plus, sauf quand on parle de Granger. "

Théodore s'en alla sur ces belles paroles.

* * *

PDV Hermione

Après avoir raccompagné mes parents dans leur chambre, qui se trouvait à trois portes de la mienne, je me dirigeai vers le petit salon où nous nous retrouvions habituellement avec mes amis. J'entrai et tout le monde me regarda comme si j'étais un otni. Harry, Ron, Ginny et William étaient assis sur le canapé et comme à mon habitude je m'assis à même le sol.

" Tu acceptes enfin la discussion ? "

Ron était furieux mais cela ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid.

" Je t'avais dit qu'on en discuterais après le repas. Je suis là. "

Il me jeta un regard terrifiant, mais ce fut Harry qui parla.

" Comment en es-tu arrivé à sortir avec lui ? me demanda Harry. Il faut que tu nous expliques parce qu'on ne comprend pas.

- J'aimais Ron mais lui était encore dans sa phase Ron-Ron avec Lavande. Il ne faisait pas attention à moi. Un jour, je les ai vu s'embrasser et ça m'a beaucoup blessé. J'étais en pleurs et c'était le jour de ma ronde avec Malfoy. Lui aussi n'était pas bien ce jour-là. Comme j'étais désespérée, je lui ai expliqué la situation. Il s'est évidemment moqué, mais après il a commencé à me consoler à sa façon en disant : " Tu perds ton temps avec cet idiot de Weasley, il est moche, il est chiant et il est roux. Je me demande bien ce que tu peux lui trouver. " Sur le moment comme j'étais énervée, ça m'a fait rire. Ma réaction nous a choqué tout les deux. Pour changer de sujet, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait. Bien sûr, il ne m'a pas répondu. Les rondes suivantes ont été beaucoup plus détendu entre nous. Puis environ, un mois plus tard, on a couché ensemble. Et on a continué. On a rompu un mois avant la rentrée parce qu'il avait reçu sa marque. Avec vous, on ne parlait que de Voldemort, on avait arrêté de s'amuser. Avec lui, au moins, on évitait de parler de Voldemort. En tout cas, au début.

- Donc si je comprend bien tu sortais avec Malfoy pour échapper au quotidien, dit Harry, choqué. Mais tu aurais du savoir que tu pouvais tout nous dire. Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis.

- Je le sais. Mais tu es Harry Potter. Ta vie est liée à celle de Voldemort, on ne passait pas plus de cinq minutes sans en revenir inévitablement à lui. Tandis qu'avec Malfoy on faisait tout pour éviter Voldemort.

- Je crois que je comprend Hermione, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être déçu.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es déçu.

- Tu aurais pu avoir n'importe qui d'autre que Malfoy.

- Ce n'est pas vrai Harry et tu le sais. J'étais la " Miss-je-sais-tout ", les garçons ne voyait pas. Sauf Malfoy, et plus tard Ron. "

Harry me regarda longuement et soupira.

" Tu as de la chance que je t'aime autant, sourit Harry. "

Je lui souris en retour, soulagé par sa réaction.

" Moi je suis très énervée. "

Cette fois, j'avais beaucoup plus peur du verdict. Ginny semblait hors d'elle.

" Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ? Normalement on doit tout se dire entre meilleures amies. Et toi, tu me mens et tu me caches une aussi grande information sur ta vie ! Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi. T'aurais réagis comment à ma place. A mon avis t'aurais pas été très contente.

- T'as raison Ginny mais tu sortais avec Harry et je sais très bien que vous vous dîtes tout.

- Alors tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de garder un secret ? De mieux en mieux. Tu as d'autres remarques à me faire ? Vas-y ! Je t'écoute. "

Je l'avais encore plus énervé, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Ginny, quand elle était dans cet état, me faisait peur. Elle ressemblait bien trop à sa mère par biens des aspects. Je réfléchis pour lui donner la meilleure réponse possible.

" Je voulais juste t'épargner. Tu n'aimes pas mentir à Harry, et il aurait fallu que tu mentes. Je voulais également te protéger de ma décision car je savais que ça ne durerait pas. J'étais avec Malfoy quand même. "

Elle me lança un regard sceptique, mais je l'avais convaincu.

" Bon...c'est bon. Mais t'as intérêt à te rattraper. "

Ginny était volcanique. Elle pouvait vous hurler dessus et là seconde d'après vous reparler comme si de rien n'était. C'était pour cette raison que je l'aimais. Elle n'était pas rancunière.

" Et c'est tout ! cria Ron. C'est tout ! Elle vous fait le coup de la victime désespérée et vous lui pardonnez. "

Le vrai combat commençait.

" Il n'y a rien a pardonné Ron, intervint Harry. On doit juste accepter la situation. Ça fait 3 ans, c'est du passé.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui t'énerve autant Ron, finis-je par dire.

- Je t'aimais et tu m'as repoussé pour Malfoy. Pour un mangemort.

- Ce qui t'énerve c'est que ton ego en a pris un coup. C'est de ta faute. "

Voyant qu'il avait tord, il essaya de trouver refuge avec William.

" Et toi ça ne te dérange pas cette histoire avec Malfoy ?

- Je ne connaissais pas Hermione à ce moment-là, donc non. Et puis, je dois dire que j'ai également des ex peu recommandable. "

Puis il réfléchit une seconde avant d'ajouter :

" En faite, il y a un petit détail qui me chiffonne.

- Lequel ? lui demandai-je.

- Tu portes toujours sa bague. Tu pourrais la lui rendre. "

Mon cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus rapidement. Avant qu'il ne m'en parle, je ne savais pas que ça me coûterais autant. Je l'enlevai.

" Je vais la lui rendre maintenant si ça te dérange. "

Il me sourit pour confirmer. Je lançai un regard SOS à Ginny, elle comprit.

" Attend je t'accompagne, s'écria cette dernière. "

Elle se leva et nous sortîmes de la pièce.

" Tu as peur de te retrouver seule avec lui, affirma-t-elle.

- Un seul de ses baisers peut te mener à l'orgasme, lui répondis-je. J'ai de quoi avoir peur.

- Il est si doué que ça ?

- Et plus encore.

- En tout cas votre relation explique plusieurs choses.

- Comme ?

- Comme le fait que tu es acceptée de danser avec lui au bal de fin d'année...

- J'aurais accepté même si nous n'avions pas été ensemble.

- Mais avec beaucoup plus de réticence. "

Je ne la contredis pas, elle avait raison.

" Et puis ça explique aussi pourquoi il n'était pas constamment entouré de différentes filles, comme d'habitude. Enfin, la plupart du temps, parce que parfois on le voyait avec des filles. Certaines rumeurs disaient qu'il était en couple, mais qu'il se disputait beaucoup avec sa copine, et qu'il couchait avec d'autres filles pour la rendre jalouse. Je suppose que ces rumeurs étaient fondées.

- Oui. Parfois on se disputait et on rompait et lui il me trompait.

- Il ne te trompait pas puisque vous aviez rompu.

- Sauf qu'on savait très bien que c'était pas de vrai rupture. De toute façon c'est un obsédé sexuel.

- Je veux bien te croire. "

Nous arrivâmes devant la chambre de Malfoy. Elle se trouvait dans le même couloir que la mienne et celles de Ginny, Harry, Ron et William, mais il ne le savait pas et c'était mieux ainsi. Je toquai, il ne suffit que de quelques secondes avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte.

" Tiens ? Mais qui va là ? Hermione Granger en personne. Accompagnée de sa fidèle amie la rouquine. Je vous en prie. Entrez. "

Il se décala pour nous laisser entrer. J'entrai, Ginny sur mes pas.

" En te voyant venir ici avec Weasley, tu me donnes l'impression d'avoir peur de te retrouver seule avec moi, dit-il d'une moue boudeuse. "

Il se moquait de moi, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

" Avoue que j'ai raison.

- Il faudra essayer pour voir, me dit-il, mystérieux à souhait. "

Cette fois-ci, je le regardais sérieusement et il dut s'en rendre compte.

" Pourquoi es-tu venue si ce n'est pas pour te jeter à mes pieds ?

- Tiens, dis-je en lui tendant sa bague. "

Il s'apprêtait à parler mais la porte s'ouvrit sur ses amis.

" On dérange ? demanda Zabini avec un grand sourire.

- Pas du tout, lâchai-je on allait partir. "

Je marchai vers la sortie.

" Stop. "

Sa voix avait claqué, dure comme une lame d'acier. Naturellement, je m'arrêtai et Ginny me rentra dedans. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du m'arrêter mais c'était plus fort que moi.

" Je n'ai rien à ajouter Malfoy.

- Moi si.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Personne ne dit que tu as le choix. "

Je me tournai en force.

" Tu vas faire quoi ? Me forcer ? "

Il eut un sourire pervers. Je ne savais pas comment nous faisions, mais toute nos conversations avaient des connotations sexuelles. Je rougis.

" Sortez ! Je veux avoir une conversation avec Granger. Seule à seul. "

Ses amis sortirent sans plus de cérémonie.

" Vas-y, Ginny.

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui. "

Elle sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

" Tu peux au moins me donner une explication, dit-il finalement. "

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, signe que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

" Tu veux la vérité ? soufflai-je.

- Oui, Granger. C'est une question stupide. Tout le monde veut la vérité.

- C'est William, qui m'a demandé de te la rendre.

- Et tu l'écoutes ?

- C'est mon petit-ami, Malfoy. Et c'est vrai que ça aurait été bizarre, si je l'avais gardé.

- C'est vrai. Et moi je suis quoi ?

- Mon ex. "

Il s'approcha, tel un prédateur transpirant le sexe par tous les pores. Mon corps vibrait, et je ne pensais pas que c'était de peur. Il m'agrippa la taille si rapidement que je n'eus pas le temps de me dégager, ou peut-être n'en avais-je pas envie. A vrai dire, mes idées étaient accaparées par la bouche de Malfoy. Mon cœur battait si fort... Il approcha doucement sa bouche de la mienne, il s'arrêta. Il était si proche, qu'il me frôlait. Il faisait exprès, il me tentait.

" Tu es sûre ? me susurra-t-il. "

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner.

" Arrête ! geignis-je. S'il te plaît. "

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Le fait que mon attirance pour lui ne se soit pas atténué malgré le temps et la distance me brisait le cœur. Mes larmes finirent par couler. Il me les essuya, avec tout la délicatesse dont il était capable. Ce qui m'ébranla davantage.

" Pourquoi me fuis-tu ? me demanda-t-il doucement en m'embrassant sur la joue, puis le cou. "

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Cette fois-ci, il avait brisé mes remparts. Je lui pris la tête entre les mains, puis la lui levait. Il me regarda, les yeux brûlant de désir. Je lui mordis sauvagement la lèvre inférieure. Excité, il me plaqua durement contre un mur. Il m'embrassa et tout mon corps s'embrasa. Il me caressait de toute part, mon désir était trop fort. Mon corps avait trop attendu Malfoy. Puis je sentis, le membre dur de Malfoy contre moi. Et cela fut une grosse, grosse piqûre de rappel. Je le poussai.

" On ne peut pas faire. Je suis venue te rendre ta bague, c'est tout. Alors arrête d'essayer de me séduire.

- Ne rejette pas toute la faute sur moi, rigola-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas forcé à m'embrasser. "

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me dirigeai vers la porte.

" Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

- Attend ! Une dernière question. Pourquoi es-tu avec William ?

- Je l'aime, lâchai-je simplement. "

Et je pensais réellement que c'était la vérité. Je sortis de la chambre.

" Ne me laisse plus jamais seule avec lui, même si je te supplie. OK ? "

J'avais dit cela sans faire attention à Zabini, Nott et Parkinson.

" OK. Tu as pleuré ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Allons-y Ginny ! "

Nous venions d'échapper aux regards des autres.

" Tu devrais t'arranger Hermione, me dit simplement Ginny. "

Je la remerciai et elle m'aida à arranger mes cheveux et mon visage.

" Que s'est-il passé ? "

Je lui expliquai la situation.

" T'es dans la merde Hermione. Parce que je sais que tu aimes William, mais je sais également que tu n'arrives pas à résister à Malfoy.

- Je sais Ginny, je le sais parfaitement. "

Nous rejoignîmes les garçons. Ron était parti et William était très content, que j'ai rendu sa bague à Malfoy et il me le fit savoir avec pleins de petit bisous et de caresses. Ce fut malgré tout une soirée agréable.


End file.
